Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) include, e.g., an active matrix substrate and a counter substrate that are positioned so as to face each other. This active matrix substrate includes as display interconnects, e.g., a plurality of gate lines provided so as to extend parallel to each other, and a plurality of source lines provided so as to extend parallel to each other in a direction perpendicular to the gate lines. Thus, if any of the display interconnects such as the gate lines and the source lines is disconnected in the LCDs having such an active matrix substrate, a display signal from a drive circuit is not supplied to the part of the display interconnect located beyond the disconnected position, whereby display quality is significantly reduced.
In order to solve this problem, various LCDs have been proposed which include, outside a display region for displaying an image, an interconnect for repairing disconnections, and an amplifier circuit provided on the interconnect (see, e.g., Patent Documents 1-3).